Conventionally, absorbent articles have been known that include an absorbent body for absorbing a certain fluid such as menstrual blood. Some of the absorbent articles have, for example, a two-layer structure including an upper layer section that absorbs fluid and a lower layer section that is overlapped with the upper layer section. In addition, an absorbent article has been proposed in which the upper layer section is coupled via a longitudinally stretchable elastic member to the lower layer section and separates upwards from the lower layer section in a natural state (unstressed state) in order to improve the fitting property of the upper layer section to the groove of user's body (see JP-A-H11-104168, for example).